


Self-Love Priority!

by Selenophile_forever



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Meeting(Flashback), First Meetings, Inspired by Ig post, Love Confessions, M/M, Sholay Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: Love Confessions on Sholay Night, a tiny twist.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	Self-Love Priority!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_cow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_cow/gifts).



> Inspired by @shubhmangalzyadasavdhan post on Instagram.🌸  
> Bro you are very sweet and ISTG the post made be laugh hard, as promised, here's the fic.💚 A week later though.😬 
> 
> Also, today marks 2 years of abolishing 377 of the Indian Constitution. Congratulations to all the people of the LGBT+ community🌈. This is your victory, still a long way to go, but I, myself am proud to support all. Much Love and Respect to all of you guys✨🥰

18 months. 18 months, since Kartik Singh met Aman Tripathi. The day still fresh like yesterday. Aman looked like as fragile as the glass bottle of beer he was gulping down. _Possibly recovering from and ex?_ The first thought Kartik had had. He had a flaming urge to go sit beside him. He didn’t. _So not Kartik Singh._

He kept dancing. Half an hour. Numerous songs. And 4 more beers down. He felt sorry for the guy. He finally left the dance floor and headed towards the bar, sat there, right next to the guy.

“Two whiskies, neat.” He ordered. He hadn’t even asked the man before ordering a whisky for him. He didn’t care less. Kartik had noticed the guy check him out from the corner of his eyes. He took a sharp breath and plastered a smile on his face before facing the guy in a mustard hoodie, quite plain for a club.

“Hey,” he said loudly, looking at the guy. “You look quite groggy.”

“Is that a problem to you?” an annoyed voice told Kartik.

“Break up? I’ve had worse.” Kartik questioned.

“That’s none of your business, sir.” The man said very annoyed at Kartik

.

“Break up!” Kartik declared ignoring the comment passed by the guy. “I’ve thus ordered us whisky. It burns but will be worth the pain, I swear.”

Before the guy could say even a word, the waiter served them the whiskies. Mustard hoodie guy denied at first but gulped it down anyways. 3 more neat whiskies later were when Kartik realized they hadn’t introduced each other.

“By the way, I am Kartik. And you are?” He questioned.

“Aman!” he replied, now quite swiftly, feeling at ease. Some more glasses later, but this time, diluted, Aman had opened up about the breakup that had happened. A toxic one it was, and Aman realized it was better to walk off rather than staying. Though he was the one who ended stuff, it was still hurting him, piercing him, he’d stated.

* * *

18 months later, today, Aman was completely over the guy and had most likely forgotten him. It was a Saturday and Aman had decided to go for a ~~movie night~~ Sholay Night dumping the usual club. Kartik was okay as long as it was any Amitabh Bachchan film and Aman being a clever ass man that he was, had gone for the classic Sholay.

Mid-way through the movie, Kartik got up, a complete blushing mess recalling the first meet. He headed to the washroom to splatter water on his face.

Aman, on the other side, paused the film and warmed the take-out they’d ordered and placed the plates on the table. He checked the time, 11:36pm. Another one hour or two and Kartik would leave. He grimaced at the thought of him leaving. What would happen if he asked the other man to stay? Would he stay back?

His thoughts didn’t meander any further as Kartik came out of the washroom and looked at Aman. They exchanged smiles.

“Let’s watch while we eat?” Aman questioned.

Kartik just nodded in a yes and took one of the plates, sitting down besides Aman. Kartik looked lost. He hadn’t even whistled at the fight scene, which he usually did. Aman wondered what worried him.

12:58, the film finished. They looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

“I’ll just clean up and come?” Aman wanted to say but it came out more like a question, as if pursuing consent. Kartik didn’t utter a single word but just nodded which hurt Aman. Nevertheless, he headed to the kitchen to clean up.

Kartik sat there, numb. Butterflies all over his stomach. Yes, he had caught feelings for the guy in the kitchen. It was inevitable; he knew it the moment he had seen Aman sulking in the grief of his breakup.

He tried to brush the feelings under the carpet but it had been long. The carpet had to be lifted and dusting was important. It was this dusting, an evening and almost the night with Aman and Sholay’s ‘Yeh dosti hum nahi todenge’ that urged the feelings to resurface and this time full-fledged.

He decided to go talk to Aman about this. He had to. It was eating him up. At least something had to be done. The kitchen was hardly 13 or 14 steps away from where Kartik had been sitting stressfully but felt like miles away. Small steps towards the kitchen made him rethink the little moments they had. He had seen Aman shine when with him.

“Aman,” he called out. “Are you free?”

He looked around trying to suggest he wasn’t but just nodded a yes.

“Come out please? I need to talk. Something important.” Kartik said and walked back to the couch.

Aman knew something was off; he quickly washed his hands and followed the other man.

“Is all okay?” He questioned Kartik once both of them were seated.

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, sorry, I…”Kartik stuttered. He was at a loss of words, a very unlikely phenomenon for a man who was known to keep talking. Kartik was deep in love with the man who sat in front of him. He had to admit it now. It had been quite long, but he wanted to give time, to both of them.

Kartik’s train of thoughts were broken by Aman who kept his hands on the former’s shoulders and spoke in the ever so soothing voice,

“You know you can trust me right? You know I’ll be there for you right? We are best friends, Kartik.” He said with a smile almost hidden.

Kartik could literally the Mario video game’s background music playing in his head, the moment when Mario died. _Did this guy just friend zone me? Or even better, Best Friend zone?_ Kartik thought. _Bye world. Why do I even exist?_

“Tell me Kartik!” Aman voice was now firm, seeking answers. After all it was Kartik who had asked him to come out to talk. He now had to make up something, anything.

“I mean, Aman I am tired,’ He spoke halfheartedly. “I need to go home now, tomorrow is a very important meeting in office. So I’ll take your leave?”

“Huh? Tomorrow is Sunday and you have a holiday.” Aman sounded amused.

“I mean not office, with Devika. Not a meeting, I have to meet her tomorrow, bye.”

“She isn’t in town Kartik. Are you drunk?” Aman feared something was eating up Kartik.

“Aman, I Love You!” Kartik confessed hastily. His words were swift as if he regretted them.

“Okay.” _That’s it? That’s all he has to say?_ Kartik had seen Aman steal glances at him. Not love though, but at least something?

“Not saying it back?”

Aman gave no answer, just looked embarrassed. A part of Kartik told him, Aman was too embarrassed at what Kartik spoke. Another part told him, the feelings reciprocated, if not 100%, at least 20. Kartik knew the former was true but nonetheless he decided to go with the later.

“Say it back?” It came out more as a question.

“But Kartik, we are poles apart. We don’t match, do we? I already love self-cooked food, while you cannot cook even Maggi, avoiding attention much unlike you, and sitting quietly away from the dance floor…We…”

Aman looked at Kartik, smiled slyly, and continued,

“Look Kartik, I am really sorry, but after a point, there is only so much love my heart can offer. I am sorry Kartik.” The man said. He looked into Kartik’s eyes, filled with pure love for him which came with slight bit of tears.

Kartik nodded, as if to say, _Yeah, I understand you already Best Friend zoned me, I shouldn’t question you._ Kartik got up and waked towards the door. Before opening the latch, he looked back at Aman to say a “Goodbye.” _Forever?_ He thought. _No!!_ In an instant his mind answered.

Kartik without Aman, it was.

“Kartik.” Aman called back, Kartik turned back to face Aman.

Aman sprang into Kartik’s arms so hard, they almost toppled. Aman hugged him, tight, very tight. He smiled beside Kartik’s neck.

Kartik hadn’t even got a chance to understand what happened. He was shocked when Aman hugged him, but he also found his hands wrapping themselves around Aman. He didn’t want to let go but Aman had other plans.

“I love you, idiot! Always have. But you know I am too scared to confess.” He admitted. “I was joking to see your reaction, I am sorry.”

Despite the tears and slightly blurred vision, Kartik saw Aman smile his brightest. He smiled back too, the smile reaching his eyes. “Since when?” He asked Aman.

“Love just happens, Kartik. There is no specific time for it. It’s something that comes to you when you most need it. Just like how you came. To stay forever.”

Kartik hugged Aman in one of his bone crushing hugs Aman loved. Love indeed doesn’t have any time. It just happened.

There was an unusual power cut at the apartment, but neither of them cared. Just being there with each other, forever, as stated by Aman, is all that mattered. In each other’s embrace, the lovers stayed. In the dark, they smiled. Not under stars, but still they promised, a forever, with would stay always. Forever.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was better in my head, forgive me. But I express by writing. Thankyou for reading a trash work.🙃😬  
> Also, i know i suck at titles🤦♀️sfokaghagb
> 
> Come shout at me on my ig, well because, deserve some scoldings. Sigh- @|_x.tiya19


End file.
